fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Fineasz, Ferb i Szczury laboratoryjne/Realny świat
Jest to druga część i trzecia Fineasz, Ferb i Szczury laboratoryjne. Dłuższa od tamtej. Co robicie? Wiem co dziś będziemy robić! Gdzie jest Pepe? Dżingiel zła Dundersztyc jest realnym świecie Inator Odzysko-Moco-Inator '' ''Realno-Świato-Inator Dobrze-Słuchato-Inator Znikato-Inator Fineasz, Ferb i Szczury laboratoryjne/Realny świat Część II ♪''Dundersztyc jest realnym świecie'' ♪ Dundersztyc: Ekstra jestem w realnym świecie! Ogródek chłopców Fineasz: Tada, budowałem z Ferbem Odzysko-Moco-Inator i jeszcze Realno-Świato-Inator żebyście wrócili do realnego świata. Izabela: Cześć Fineasz, co dziś robicie? (przychodzą Baljeet i Buford) Fineasz: Poznajcie Adama, Chasa, Bree i Leo. Adam, Chase, Bree i Leo: Witajcie. (Fineasz strzela Odzysko-Moco-Inatorem w Adama, Chasa i Bree, a Dundersztycowi odbiera te moce). Realny świat Dundersztyc: Ej nie mam tych super mocy. A niech Cię... Przecież nie muszę tego mówić, bo mam jeszcze moje dawne inatory. Ogródek Adam, Chase i Bree: Tak! Mamy super moce. Chase: Dziękujemy Wam bardzo my już musimy iść. (Adam, Chase, Bree i Leo idą do realnego świata) Wszystcy: Pa! Fineasz: Ferb, już wiem co... Izabela: Czemu Wy to zawsze mówicie? Fineasz: Właśnie nie wiem czemu. Dobra, może dostajemy się do realnego świata? Izabela, Buford i Baljeet: Ok. Fineasz: Ferb, I think I know what we're gonna do today. Izabela: A to "Ferb, już wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić!" po jakim było języku? Fineasz: Po angielsku. Umiem też po hiszpańsku Ferb, Ya se lo que vamos a hacer hoy i ... Izabela: Idziemy już? Fineasz: Ok, idziemy. Realny świat Dundersztyc: O! Widzę, że jacyś chłopcy coś mówią. Wezmę mój Dobrze-Słuchato-Inator żeby się dowiedzieć co mówią. Ja Patryk przez Dobrze-Słuchato-Inator: Mówię Ci, że nie chowałem Piotrkowi butów i nie zakładałem Szymonowi konta na Facebooka. Mój kolega Mateusz przez Dobrze-Słuchato-Inator: No to kto? Ja Patryk przez Dobrze-Słuchato-Inator: Dundersztyc. Dundersztyc: (wyłącza Dobrze-Słuchato-Inator) Dundersztyc? Dundersztyc? Mówią o mnie. Idę do nich. (Leci do nich i do góry nogami mówi) Witam! Ja Patryk i mój kolega Mateusz: Dundersztyc? Dundersztyc: Tak. A co? Ja Patryk: Ha! Mówiłem Ci, że on istnieje. Dundersztyc: Jak macie na imię? Ja Patryk: Jestem Patryk, a to mój kolega Mateusz. Realny świat inne miejsce Fineasz: Wow, fajnie tutaj idę poszukaś Adama, Chesa, Bree i Leo. Chodźcie. Dom rodziny Flynn-Fletcherów Fretka: No wiesz Stefa, ja z Jeremiaszem... Odwonię później Stefa. Aha, znowu budowali jakiś wynalazek. Hm? Nie ma ich tu. Dzwonię do mamy. Mamo! Fineasz i Ferb budowali coś... takiego. Yyy... Linda: To fajnie córeczko. Fretka: Niech to. Ciekawe co robi ten przycisk? (Naciska przycisk) Ooł. Fineasz i Ferb macie przechlapane! Część III Fretka: Gdzie ja jestem? Hm? Zadzwonię tam albo zapukam. (Puka) Yhym jestem... Moja koleżanka Dominika: Fretka? Fretka: Skąd znasz moje imię? Moja koleżanka Dominika: Z telewizji. Fretka: Występuje w telewizji? Ekstra! Marzyłam o tym. Moja koleżanka Dominika: Tak a możesz zaprowadzić mnie do Fineasza i Ferba? Fretka: Nie mów mi tylko że lubisz ich wynalazki... dobra chodź, tylko nie wiem gdzie są chyba będą tutaj. Jak się nazywa Wasz świat? Moja koleżanka Dominika: Realny Fretka: Pewnie będą w realnym świecie. Realny świat inne miejsce Fineasz: O patrzcie Adam, Chase, Bree i Leo tam są. Adam: Ej patrzcie biegną dzieci do nas. Witajcie. Po co tu jesteście? Fineasz: Ja z moim bratem i przyjaciółmi chciałem zobaczyć jak wygląda ten świat. I fajny. Realny świat inne miejsce Ja Patryk: A wogóle gdzie jest Pepe? Dundersztyc: Tam gdzie Wy. Mój kolega Mateusz: Czyli co to znaczy? Dundersztyc: Czyli klatce. Spółka zło Ja Patryk: Ekstra. Jestem w klatce zawsze o tym marzyłem. Mój kolega Mateusz: Naprawdę? Ja Patryk: Nie. To był sarkazm Realny świat inne miejsce Bree: Może już lecimy? Chase: Ok. Wszystcy: Pa. (Lecą super prędkością Bree do laboratorium) Fineasz: Już poszli. Próbujemy się dostać do naszego świata. Spółka zło Ja Patryk: Pamiętasz jak Dundersztyc mówił, że tutaj jest Pepe? Mój kolega Mateusz: Tak. Ja Patryk: Szukaj go. (Szukamy Pepe) Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Serie Kategoria:Historie Kategoria:Opowiadania w produkcji Kategoria:Pełnometrażowe